Frog Love
by Hermy Jane Weasley
Summary: A new girl shows up in Santa Carla, she gets taken in by the Frog Brothers. Rose and Edgar never stop fighting but when Rose gets attacked by a vampire will Edgars real feelings be revealed? and is it to late? Takes place during the Reign of Frog days. Rated M for language and later sexual chapters. Edgar/OC
1. Chapter 1: Roses are Red

**Ok so this is the first fanfiction I have wrote in a year and this is my first Lost Boys fanfiction so please don't hate it to much. This takes place in 1990 when Edgar is 17 I dont know how old Alan is so I figured he should be a year older than Edgar. Im going by the time line from the series which includes Reign of Frogs which is tech. when this is story is supposed to be taking place. I do NOT own the lost boys but I do own Rose.**

* * *

It was a hot day as Rose Ericson walked along the Boardwalk of Santa Carla, California. Her strawberry blonde curls clung to her pale cheeks and the salty hair stung her eyes as she rubbed them with the back of her hand. The Boardwalk was filled with with so many young people with multi-coloured hair in various crazy updos. Rose was looking for a place to stay and a job, she figured this would be the best place to start. Rose was trying to get away from Georgia she had always got picked on as a child for being different and when her parents died she used that as a chance to get away. She had been searching all day but to no avail, she was beginning to think moving here had been a mistake. That was until she spotted a store called "Frog Comics." "_Why not?" _she thought "_I haven't been in a comic book store in year. This might get my mind off of being a loser."_ Rose walked into the comic book store and noticed two boys behind the counter, one with sandy blonde hair and a red headband tied around his head, the other one seemed a bit older with dark brown hair. The two boys seemed to notice her presence as she walked around the rows of comics scanning the various issues.

The sandy blonde haired one got up from his place behind the counter and walked to the row of comics in front of her. "Anything I can help you with?" he asked in a gruffy unfriendly voice.

"Yeah my name is Rose, Im new to Santa Carla and I need somewhere to stay. Know anyone around here willing to rent me a room?" she brushed a curl behind her ear and looked at him sweetly.

"No" he said gruffley his face looking stern which seemed to be his usual expression Rose figured.

"Ok then well I guess I will just leave then" her expression turned sour. She turned around to leave and noticed that the sun was gone replaced by the radiant moon. "Great looks like im sleeping on a bench tonight" Rose sighed looking down.

The other boy with the dark brown hair behind the counter stood up. "If you do that you will become a vampires dinner. You can stay with us tonight." His voice was deep and his arms muscular, Rose would tell as he walked from behind the counter over to where she was standing.

A smile spread across Rose's face her voice filled with excitment "thank you so much!"

"Not just yet. How do we know your not some blood sucking vixon." The sandy blonde haired boy with the red headband stated with the same stern look.

"Whatever the hellyour name is back off! What did I do to you!" Rose spat walking closer to the boy with her finger pointed angerly at him.

"Excuse my brother, my name is Alan and he's Edgar. We fight the blood sucking undead" The dark haired boy named Alan said in a serious tone.

"Vampires" Rose said calmly taking a step back, getting out of Edgar's face.

"Exactly" Edgar grunted "We need to make sure your not one of them."

As Edgar said this Alan pulled a bottle out from behind the counter, "Drink this it's holy water."

Rose took the bottle from Alan and took a big swig of it "_these guys can't be serious"_ she thought to herself. "See im not a vampire" she announced opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out.

The brothers nodded to each other before Edgar spoke "Fine, your human follow me" he motioned for her to follow him upstairs. Alan stayed behind to close up the shop, while Edgar showed Rose around upstairs. "See that room down there?" Edgar pointed down the hallway to the last room on the right. "That's Alan's room and the room across from it is my room. Your will be staying in there tonight because mine is the only room with a couch." Edgar finished with a unethusiastic grunt.

"Thanks" Rose replied with a half hearted smile.

Alan then walked upstairs and stared at Rose "arn't you going to change for bed?"

Rose lowered her eyes and softly spoke "I dont have anything else besides whats on me, my parents just died and I have nothing."

Alan looked at her, his dark brown eyes sympathetic, "how old are you Rose?"

Rose looked slightly confused by his response, "im seventeen" she replied her voice still meek and small.

"Oh, well im eighteen and Edgar is seventeen like you" Alan seemed to understand her situation. "Tell you what you can live here with us as long as you work in the comic book store and we will get you some new clothes in the morning."

Rose couldn't believe how nice Alan was unlike Edgar who seemed to have a major problem with her despite only meeting her an hour ago. "Thank you so much!" she squeeled, practically jumping on Alan to hug him.

Rose let go of Alan and turned around at the sound of Edgar grunting angerly. "Seriously dude what the hell is your problem!" she snorted.

"Your my problem" Edgar stated, his facial expression never changing which only seemed to make Rose more angry.

Rose was furious now "how am I your problem? I only met you an hour ago!" she screamed.

"Yet your already my problem" Edgar retorted, which seemed to cut Rose like a knife.

Rose's face was crimsonred now and her eyes filled with tears. "Your such an ass!" she yelled, storming off into Edgar's room and burrowing her head into the couch cusion. She began to cry softly, she was so angry she couldn't help but cry.

She stopped when she heard muffled voices. "Way to go Edgar now you made her cry!" Rose could picture Alan shaking his head. She could hear foot steps then the door of Edgar's bedroom closed. She pretended to be asleep as she heard the sound of clothes hitting the floor. Which she guessed was Edgar getting ready for bed, so she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Ok so please review and let me know what you think. Sorry this is short I just wrote it last night, if I get reviews I will write more I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2: Bonding Time

**So this is the second chapter sorry if the story is slow so far im trying to build up to something good. I would like to thank Minx1993 for liking my story and for being my first review. You guys should let me know what you think of Edgar being mean to Rose maybe its cause he likes her? hmm...im not sure but I have already written a really great chapter and im trying to make all of the chapters up to it now. Anyway enough of my babbling I hope you like chapter 2 and as always let me know what you think :) **

**ps. I dont NOT own The Lost Boys only Rose**

* * *

Rose awoke abruptly to something soft striking her in the head, "what the hell!" she jolted up rubbing her sore eyes. The sun was bright and she could barely make out the person that stood beside the couch.

"Time to wake up sleeping beauty" a gruff voice spoke, "_Edgar of course"_ she thought to herself recognizing the voice.

Rose smirked, her eyes finally adjusting to the light, "you think I'm a beauty huh?" she laughed.

Edgar grunted "you remind me more of a dragon actually", this caused Rose to lose her smile.

Rose stood up in front of Edgar "you wanna settle this Frog?" she said bitterly. Her face now had the same expression as Edgars, which she was not at all happy about.

The door to Edgar's bedroom opened and Alan stood there with a raised eyebrow and an interested look on his face. "What's going on here?" he asked, Rose wasn't sure what he meant until she noticed her and Edgar were both in their underwear standing inches from each other.

Rose's face turned bright red in a blush and Edgar turned to his brother "nothing, Princess Rose was pitching a fit because I woke her up from her beauty sleep." With that he walked out of the room with a pile of clothes in his arms.

Rose stuck out her tongue and made a funny face as he left, "I honestly don't see what his problem is with me."

"I'm not sure, I have never seen him act this way before" Alan said putting his arm around Rose. "Well go get dressed and we will go get you some new clothes."

"Thanks" Rose whispered sweetly kissing Alan on the cheek causing his face to turn pink. Rose couldn't seem to get her mind off Edgar, she couldn't figure out why Edgar hated her so much. Rose quickly got dressed and headed down to the comic books store where Edgar sat behind the counter flipping through a Batman #9. He didn't seem to notice her presence which caused Rose to get a sour look on her face. "_I'm gonna settle this" _she thought to herself as she walked over to where Edgar was.

Edgar raised his eyes from the comic "what do you want?" he asked bitterly.

"Stand up" this was not a question but a demand; Rose was tired of fighting with Edgar. He stood up his face still had the same expression that made Rose's blood boil. Edgar opened his mouth to speak but Rose cut him off "I'm sorry for whatever I did." With that she wrapped her arms around his neck, her curls brushing against his cheek causing him to blush.

"Let go" he said quietly, his voice wasn't gruff like normal and when Rose heard it, it made her heart drop. She released her arms from his neck and lowered her eyes. She didn't speak to him she just made her way out of the comic book store and onto the Boardwalk.

The sun nearly blinded Rose and the air was hot and sticky. Rose grabbed a hair bow from around her wrist and pulled her curls into a ponytail with small strands falling to frame her face. She jumped and spun around when she felt a hand on her shoulder, "sorry I didn't mean to scare you" it was Alan wearing a sleeveless camo shirt and pants with army boots. "Ready to go shopping?" he asked giving a small smile.

"Yes, thank you so much for this Alan it really means a lot" Rose said smiling. The two friends walked by a few stores before Rose finally chose one she wanted to go into.

"I will wait out here till your done" Alan said calmly.

"You have to come in and tell me what you think when I try stuff on" Rose begged grabbing Alan's hand and dragging him into the store. "_What have I gotten myself into"_ he thought to himself.

**A few hours later**

"Got everything you need?" Alan asked praying the answer would be yes he never knew clothes shopping was this hard.

"Yes, thanks" Rose replied smiling opening the door to "Frog Comics" carrying arm fulls of clothes bags.

"Edgar were back" Alan called to his brother who emerged from behind a pile of comics ready to be shelved.

"Hey Edgar, what do you think of my new outfit?" Rose said twirling showing off her new tight black tank top and purple and black school girl skirt.

Edgar scanned her up and down before replying "nice" in an uncaring tone and dropping back behind the boxes.

"Hmm..." Rose grunted, carrying her new clothes upstairs to the room she and Edgar shared. She sat down on the couch folding her new clothes and setting them down neatly. When she was finished she looked up finally noticing Edgar's room. The walls were covered in garlic with roserys and crosses adorning the walls. Wooden stakes and comic books were strone across the floor. Rose turned her attention to the door as it opened and Edgar came in still ignoring her. "Im going to take a shower" she got up and made her way to the bathroom.

The water was hot against her skin causing goose bumps as she ran her fingers through her strawberry hair. She was drifting off into her own world when she heard a knock at the door, "come in" she called popping her head out from behind the curtain.

Edgar walked in but quickly turned his head when he realized she was in the shower. His face was slightly flushed "me and Alan are going out hunting tonight so don't wait up for us" with that he closed the door and left Rose to her shower.

"_Hunting vampires please those two are just plain crazy"_ she thought to herself finishing up and turning the water off. She wrapped a towel around herself and gazed out the window into the darkness. Rose walked back to Edgar's room and changed into a pair of jeans and a tank top, when she heard a crash downstairs. "_It's just Edgar and Alan_" she told herself, she made her way down the stairs quietly until she saw a figure of a person beside a row of comics. She knew it wasn't either of the boys now; she tried to get down the stairs quietly without being seen. The figure was looking around as Rose ducked behind a shelf trying to get to the door without being seen or heard. She lifted her head to see the intruder when a glow of moonlight showed a distorted face and large fangs. Rose, stunned gasped and the figured looked at her and smiled showing its large insizers.

"Yummy, dinner" the figure said licking its lips, Rose made a break for the door running outside onto the Boardwalk. It was dark and Rose just ran not knowing where the creature was.

Rose ran into an alley and crouched behind a dumpster "please help me someone" she whispered trying not to cry. She heard the sound of footsteps coming from the other side of the dumpster. She was terrified; her sweat stung her eyes and caused her hair to stick to her face.

She felt someone grab her hair "your mine" a voice growled, echoing in her ear. She felt teeth brush against her neck and let out an ear piercing scream, she closed her eyes for she knew what was coming now.

"Get away from her bloodsucker!" it sounded like Edgar then she felt her body hit the cold, damp ground. She was shaking and trying not to cry when Alan and Edgar ran over to her. "Did you get bitten?" Edgar asked moving her hair to check her neck.

"Vampires" Rose cried holding onto Edgar for dear life, she couldn't help but cry now.

"Take her upstairs while I check down here" Alan told Edgar as they entered "Frog Comics".

Edgar brought her upstairs and laid her down on the couch "your safe now, try to rest and if you need anything I'm 10 feet away."

Edgar changed and slipped into bed looking over at the clock "_2:30 great"_ he thought. Then he felt something at the end of his bed, he looked up to see Rose.

"Edgar, can I please sleep with you tonight?" her voice was shaky and he could tell her eyes were puffy from crying.

Edgar held out his hand and moved over "come here" Rose took his hand and climbed into bed.

"Thank you for saving me" she whispered it was too dark for Edgar to see her but he could feel her breath.

"That's what best friends do" he whispered back, he couldn't see her but he knew she was smiling. Then she did something he didn't expect, he felt her arms wrap around his waist. He could feel her hair underneath his chin and her face against his neck. He put his arm around her and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Its finally starting to get something between Edgar and Rose!**


	3. Chapter 3: More than just practicing

**Just to let ya'll know there will be a suprise in this chapter :3 I really hope you all like it! sorry it's short**

* * *

The sun came through the curtains and shown on Rose's face, she moaned turning her head away from the light. She was about to drift off back to sleep when she heard a deep moan in her ear. She lifted her head to see Edgar groaning and rubbing his eyes, "morning sleeping beauty" she mocked.

All of a sudden the door opened and Alan was standing in the doorway with an eyebrow raised. "Do I want to know what happened last night?" he snickered.

Rose yawned and gave a confused look "what?" she asked sleepily. She saw Alan point and Rose then noticed what he meant; she was laying on Edgar's bare chest with his arm around her waist. "Oh God!" she yelled tumbling out of the bed onto the soft carpet floor.

"Is it time for training?" Edgar groaned sitting up to look at his brother.

"Yep so get your lazy ass up" Alan said picking up a shirt and throwing it at Edgar.

"Can I come?" Rose asked standing up and picking a few clothes up off the floor.

"I don't think that's such a good idea" Edgar spoke pulling a camo shirt over his head.

"Why?" Rose pouted.

"This is for trained vampire hunters we wouldn't want to hurt you" Edgar pulled on a pair of camo shorts.

"I almost got killed last night I think I need to know how to defend myself." Rose said watching Edgar tie his headband then looked at Alan.

Alan looked at his brother "she does have a point."

"Fine, but if she gets hurt it's your fault" Edgar said strapping stakes on his waist.

"Ok, come on Rose let's go get you some equipment" Alan said motioning for her to follow him.

"Okey dokey" Rose grabbed some clothes "I'm gonna go change first."

"Ok, Edgar go set up while I help Rose" Alan told his brother, Edgar nodded and Alan left with Rose.

"Alan do you really think I need all this stuff" Rose asked as he handed her a belt of holy water capsules, cross stakes, and a katana.

"Absolutely if you meet a vampire it's better to be prepared for maximum body count." Alan put a rosary around her neck and stepped back to make sure she had everything "looks good to me."

"So you don't think I look silly?" Rose said looking at herself in Alan's mirror.

Alan laughed and hugged her gently "you look like a bad ass version of Buffy."

Rose smiled "aww thanks; we should go downstairs now I'm sure Edgar is waiting on us." Alan nodded, the two walked downstairs and out back to the makeshift training are Edgar had set up. He finished setting out the equipment and turned around when he noticed them walk up. "What do you think of my vampire slaying outfit" Rose turned. She was wearing a black, off shoulder dress with a slanted cut at the bottom with a belt of holy water, katana on her back, and crosses strapped to her thigh.

"You look nice" Edgar mumbled "let's see if you can kick ass in it."

"Ok Rose, Edgar is going to go first to show you how it's done" Alan motioned for her to stand in front of Edgar. "Today we are doing hand to hand combat, Rose you're going to be the blood sucker and Edgar will try to take you down. All you need to do is don't let him catch you."

"Got it" Rose smirked and with that Edgar lunged at her stake in hand. Rose did a back flip dodging Edgar's attack, she laughed at the boy's stunned faces.

"Wow!" they said in unison as Rose smiled "I didn't know you could do that" Alan said picking his jaw up off the ground.

Rose winked "I'm full of surprises" she giggled.

"I didn't expect you to move that way in that dress" Alan laughed.

"I can move a lot of ways in this dress you wouldn't expect" Rose winked.

"Doesn't matter I'm still going to stake you!" Edgar jumped at her narrowly missing her.

Rose taunted "bring it Frog" with that Edgar ran and tried everything he could to catch her. "Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me" Rose giggled and taunted Edgar playfully.

Edgar gave her the 'what the hell' look and said "what are we five years old?."

"Kill joy" Rose turned her attention to Alan "your turn."

"You're on" Alan laughed throwing a holy water capsule at her. Rose ducked causing it to hit the tree behind her.

"You missed her too, now you owe me a kiss" Rose joked puckering her lips playfully.

Alan walked over to her "yeah I know" he smiled and gently pressed his lips to hers. It wasn't a romantic kiss just a short, sweet, friendly one.

Rose then turned her attention to Edgar, "see even Alan plays along" Edgar grunted. "I don't think you know how to have fun" she laughed.

Rose didn't have time to process what happened next. Before she had time to react she was pushed up against the tree behind her. Edgar's body was pressed against hers and he cupped her face with his hands.

Edgar brought his lips sp close to hers she could feel his breath against her lips. "Do you really want me to kiss you?" he whispered in a serious tone, suddenly the atmosphere between them had changed.

"Edgar...I...I..." she breathed trying to speak without stuttering. Before she could get anything out Edgar's warm lips were against hers. His mouth tasted like garlic and his lips were soft. Her head was spinning, even though the kiss didn't last long it was passionate. Edgar broke the kiss and before Rose could say anything Edgar walked back inside.

Rose looked at Alan who spoke trying not to laugh, "I'm so not going to comment on that."

* * *

**They kissed! Does this mean Edgar has feelings for her? haha I promise the next chapter is going to get so steamy it will melt your skin off and give you the shock of your life.**


	4. Chapter 4: Vampire kisses

**I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read my story and to the people who have reviewed. I wanted to give a special thanks to jusa lilcraze who's review made me smile :) this next chapter is the longest I have done so far. It is also extremely sexual and graphic in nature so this is NOT suitable for younger readers or those who are strongly against premarital coitus. Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

**Six weeks later**

Rose stood outside Alan's room she had been living with the Frog brothers for six weeks now. In those six weeks Edgar and Alan had become her best friends. She knocked softly on his door "Alan can I talk to you?" her voice was small she had so many questions on her mind.

Rose didn't hear anything so she pushed the door open. "Rose!" Alan who was sitting on his bed jumped "I didn't hear you knock" he said shoving something under his pillow.

"What was that?" Rose raised her eyebrow mimicking the expression he always gave her.

Alan began to blush like crazy "N-Nothing" Rose didn't believe him so she walked over and sat next to him on his bed.

"Uh...sure, you know you're a terrible liar Alan" Rose gave him a sweet smile.

Rose opened her arms and motioned for him to hug her, Alan smiled shook his head then complied. Rose smiled then took the opportunity to grab the photo Alan had hidden under his pillow. "No! Give it back!" he tried to grab it but Rose was to quick.

She looked at the photo and her demeanor changed from playful to serious. It was a photo of her and Alan they had taken together on the Boardwalk. In the photo Alan was wearing his beret with a cut off t-shirt and Rose was wearing a strapless white dress with black flowers. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, giving him a big kiss on the cheek. Rose looked up from the photo at Alan who was clearly embarrassed. "I remember this" she smiled laying down resting her head on Alan's pillow.

"Yeah I remember I tried to catch you and you kept getting away from me" he laughed facing her now sitting on his knees.

"I guess I'm too fast for you" Rose chuckled closing her eyes.

Alan smirked this was his chance, he jumped on top of her and began to tickle her "not fast enough."

"AHHHH! HELP!" Rose screamed laughing and trying to get Alan to stop. The more he tickled her the closer his face got until he was inches away from her face. He stopped tickling her and suddenly the mood changed. He looked at her with the same sympathetic expression as when they first met and held her face with his hands, giving her small kisses at first. Then they became longer and more intense.

"I see how it is" a voice came from behind them causing the two to separate quickly. It was Edgar standing in the doorway, "I heard screaming I thought it was a bloodsucker now I see it was you two screwing." His voice was angry and he turned around and walked to his room slamming the door.

Rose's eyes filled with tears "Edgar!" she yelled after him.

Alan put his arm around her "I am so sorry! That was out of line, I kissed you because I wanted to see if I felt anything for you."

Rose looked up at him "did you?"

"Yeah I did feel something... friendship, I realized I like you but only as a friend" Alan looked apologetic.

"Thank God! I feel the same way" Rose let out a sign of relief smiling.

Alan got up looking over at Rose, he could tell she was still troubled by Edgar. "Don't get me wrong your beautiful but your Edgar's girl."

"huh? I'm not his girlfriend...right now I'm sure he hates me" Rose lowered her eyes trying not to cry.

Alan rolled his eyes "you might not be his girlfriend but your still his girl. It's obvious you like him and he likes you to whether he admits it or not, why don't you go to talk to him?"

Rose stood up and nodded "ok" she walked over to Edgar's door and opened it "Edgar can we talk?" her voice was cracking.

Edgar was sitting on his bed and when he saw her he got up "there's nothing to talk about if you want to bang my brother it's none of my business."

Tears were running down Rose's face "we just kissed I swear! I don't like him like that, I like-"

Edgar cut her off "I don't give a damn who you like" he walked past her "you're not my problem" he then left the room. Rose sat on Edgar's bed and cried for what felt like hours.

There was a knock at the door and Alan popped his head in "Rose, me and Edgar are going hunting tonight" he saw she was still crying "I'm sorry Rose, let him cool off I'm sure he will be better in the morning." Alan closed the door leaving Rose on her own to continue to cry.

Rose looked out the window the sun was setting over the ocean it looked beautiful. Rose rubbed her eyes "_I have a bad feeling about tonight I'm going to go find them"_ she thought. She put on her "vampire hunting" outfit before pulling her hair into a ponytail and lacing up her combat boots. Rose locked the door of the comic book store and made her way onto the Boardwalk. She walked around for a few minutes before she heard what sounded like Edgar and Alan yelling. She ran into the grave yard "_figures"_ she ducked behind a headstone when she spotted Edgar and Alan taking on five vampires. Edgar staked a big one that looked like Ozzy Osborne, while Alan was in hand to hand combat with a gothic looking female vampire. Rose knew they were outnumbered but when a big one that looked like Mike Tyson grabbed Edgar by the neck she knew she had to act.

Rose ran as fast as she could and jumped on the big vampire's back "let him go bloodsucker!" she pulled a stake from her leg and shoved it in his chest before he exploded.

"Thanks" Edgar mumbled as she helped him up "I'm going to help Alan" he said running over to his brother.

Rose turned around and jumped when she saw a black woman with curly hair behind her. Rose was terrified and backed up "It's late for a girl like you to be out, it's dangerous" the vampire said. Rose started reaching for a stake the vampire grabbed her arm and twisted "my name is Chloe and you're my dinner." The vampire named Chloe grabbed Rose's neck and plunged her fangs into her pale crème skin. Rose screamed as loud as she could and tried to struggle as the fangs ate away at her neck. Her neck stung she could feel the blood leaving her body. Her head was hot and the world started to go black, when she felt her body land on the cool grass. She could barely see now but she could hear Edgar and Alan talking. She could feel herself being turned over and a figure standing above her limp body. It was Edgar she could barely see him but she knew it was him, his crème brown eyes locked on hers.

"Rose... Rose..." his voice sounded faint "Rose..." Edgar with his gruff voice giving a hint a panic. That's all she could hear before she gave in to the dark and fainted. "Alan we need to get her home she blacked out she has lost to much blood" Edgar looked up at his brother whose face was covered in blood. Edgar put his hands around Rose and lifted her up so he was cradling her like a small child.

"Let's go before more show up" Alan said to his concerned brother. Edgar nodded and they carried Rose back to the comic book store, laying her softly on Edgar's couch.

"Do you think she will become one of them?" Edgar asked cleaning the bite marks on Rose's neck.

Alan's eyes dropped "I-I don't know" he placed a hand on Edgar's back. "Better sleep with a stake just to be safe" with that he left to go to his room.

Edgar laid down after getting cleaned up he turned off the lamp and closed his eyes. He was laying down trying to sleep when he heard a rustle at the end of his bed. He slowly moved his hand toward the stake on the bedside table when he was Rose crawl on top of him. He didn't have time to think before she brought her face down to his and pressed her lips to his. Edgar didn't know what was happening he moved his hand around the table trying to find the stake while trying to keep Rose from kissing him.

"Edgar" Rose whispered as she broke the kiss. "Please Edgar" she whined sounding like a child begging. Edgar was stunned then he felt the stake and he wrapped his hand around it. Rose gently pressed her lips to his again giving him sweet small kisses.

"Rose stop please" Edgar begged about to stake his best friend, her lips were hot against his and his head was getting dizzy. Her kisses became more passionate and Edgar could feel his control fading quickly his hands had become so shaky he dropped the stake and it hit the floor with a thud.

He couldn't control himself anymore, his lips started moving with hers, and his hands found her waist. He noticed that her skin was bare all she was wearing was a bra and underwear. He wanted to stop himself but his body was moving without him, his hands slid up Rose's bare back. "Edgar I need you" Rose begged between kisses which made a surge of head run straight between his legs.

Edgar let out a moan at the sensation of Rose kissing down his bare chest, stopping at his boxers. "Rose... Ro-" he cut off as he felt her mouth engulf him, she sucked and licked his hard manhood. He let a moan escape his lips he was about to burst when she stopped, Edgar let a deep growl emerge from his throat. This was all Edgar could handle he snaked his hands up her back and unhooked her bra throwing it carelessly on the ground before turning over on top of her.

"Edgar...mmmm...ahahah..." Rose moaned as Edgar currested her chest and devoured her neck. He kissed, nibbled and licked circles on her pale sweet skin "ohhh...Edgar" she purred as he removed her underwear, his lips pressed against hers.

"_Oh God what am I doing?"_ Edgar's mind was screaming as he pressed his manhood against her entrance. Rose moaned slightly, "come on Frog are you a man or a toad?" she pressed her lips to his teasing him. He couldn't take it anymore and plunged inside her "EDGAR!" he screamed as she dug her nails into his back. Edgar took this opportunity to nibble and suck on Rose's ear which seemed to drive her crazy as he thrust inside her. "Harder! Faster! Ohhh Edgar ahahahahah" she half moaned half screamed as Edgar drove himself in and out of her as fast as he could.

"Rose" Edgar whispered her name sweetly as she clawed at his back, from all her moaning Edgar knew she was close and so was he. Edgar met her mouth with his and thrust as hard as he could, Rose let out one last scream as the two collapsed.

Edgar fell on his back exhausted as Rose climbed on top of him gently kissing his chest. Edgar was becoming dizzy the more Rose kissed his neck. Rose looked at him and smiled, that's when Edgar saw her fangs, he was almost completely passed out when she started kissing his neck again. "Rose... please don't..." he whispered as he passed out.

* * *

**So looks like Edgar got lucky then became dinner or did he? Will Rose bite him! I guess you will have to wait till next chapter to find out. As always review please!**


	5. Chapter 5: Dream a little dream

**Sorry it's taken me so long to post this chapter I have been really busy with Senior picture stuff and I have had really bad writers block as well as actaully getting to speak to Corey Feldman himself :D . So I would like to make sure people know that Rose will not remember what happened sorry for the spoiler but I know some people will be confused so I figured I would let you know she can't remember what happens EVERY time she vamps out. This is probably one of my favourite chapters and I wanted to dedicate it to mrsmontana1983 who gave me pointers on how to write out the characters thoughts THANK YOU! Also there is a part in here that makes a reference to Dream a Little Dream which both Coreys stared in.**

* * *

Edgar awoke to the smell of bacon, his head was killing him. He rubbed his eyes and looked over, there was Rose sleeping peacefully beside him. He moved the covers to get up then he realized neither of them were wearing any clothes. _Holy fuck it wasn't a dream!_ his mind screamed then he threw his hands to his neck _no bite marks thank God._ Edgar put some clothes on a still sleeping Rose and himself, he made his was out of the door and down the hall to the kitchen. "Morning" he mumbled passing Alan making his way to the bacon; he got a few pieces and a couple Aspirin before sitting down.

Alan chewed on a strip of bacon and gave his brother a devious smile "morning."

Edgar yawned and looked up "what the hell is that look for?" his look was grumpy.

Alan was holding in a laugh "who's banging who now."

"What are you talking about?" Edgar was trying to hide the blush on his face and keep his voice steady.

"Well I heard screaming last night and I opened the door to see if you were ok but you looked more than ok. The way you two were going at it I'm surprised your back isn't bleeding. Looks like Rose is still human after all." Alan smirked taking another bite of bacon.

Edgar lowered his eyes "I saw the fangs before I passed out, she is one of them."

Alan's eyes got wide "FUCK! Did she bite you?" he yelled.

"No, surprisingly" Edgar signed "I was sure she was going to but when I woke up I was fang free."

Alan looked calm again "I still can't believe you two did it! I knew you liked her!"

Edgar went red again "I don't...I mean I-I do... I-I just... I couldn't control myself the more she kissed me the dizzier I got until my body was moving without me."

Alan was puzzled "either way, you know that you like her and that you wanted her. Your body was probably so fed up with you hiding your feelings it took over" Alan shot his brother a smile before putting his plate up.

Edgar was as red as a tomato now "I never said I liked her!"

"Bro you didn't have to say it, it's painfully obvious I mean come on remember the first training session she had with us? The way you kissed her gave it away" Alan winked.

"She told me to kiss her so I did, I mean it's not like I kissed her because I wanted to" Edgar was all defensive now.

Alan smirked "I know that all you had to do was kiss her but Edgar you didn't just kiss her, you slept with her. We need to go open the shop, we can talk about you and Rose later" with that Edgar and Alan walked downstairs.

**Sunset**

Edgar and Alan closed up the shop and walked upstairs, Rose was coming out of the bedroom rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Hey guys what happened last night?" Rose was curious at the looks the boys giving each other.

"Well what do you remember?" Edgar said calmly.

Rose scratched her head "all I remember was coming to find you guys last night then I woke up wearing nothing but Edgar's shirt and a pair of underwear."

Edgar let out a sigh of relief then Alan spoke "Rose you got bitten by a vampire named Chloe"

"So I'm a-a bloodsucker now?" her voice was shaky.

Alan's eyes fell "Rose I'm so sorry."

Rose fell to her knees "no" she began to cry.

"It's ok Rose" Edgar knelt beside her "we will kill Chloe and make you human again I promise."

Rose wrapped her arms around Edgar's neck, tears running down her cheeks. Edgar stroked her hair "thank you Edgar your an amazing friend...I love you" she whispered kissing his cheek softly.

"No problem" Edgar mumbled blushing, he saw Alan covering his mouth trying to suppress laughing. Edgar shot him the 'fuck off prick' look "hey I'm going to go take a shower."

Rose got up and walked over to Alan "let's go" he said taking her to his room, while Edgar went to take a shower. "So Rose what do you want to-" he stopped at the sound of her yelling. "Rose are you ok?" Alan ran over and held her up as she was bent over in pain. "Maybe you should lay back down, your body might not be used to the change" Alan brought her to Edgar's room and laid her on the couch. "Here, I'm going to let you rest if you need me you know where I am" and he left the room.

_What the hell is happening to me _Rose's mind screamed as she held her stomach, she as becoming dizzy again then the world went black.

Rose stood up and opened the door quietly; she calmly made her way down the hall. Opening the bathroom door she could hear the shower running, Edgar was humming to himself. Rose turned to the mirror and she smiled, her reflection was nowhere to be seen. She dropped her clothes and flung the shower curtain open. Edgar jumped back slipping and almost falling. "What the hell Rose you almost gave me a heart attack!" he then noticed her lack of clothes "you're naked!"

Rose gave a devious smile "that's right" she closed the curtain and moved toward Edgar.

Edgar backed up against the shower wall then he noticed Rose's eyes _vampire eyes_ he thought. "You're hungry" he said keeping calm his voice gruff.

Rose walked up to him putting her hands on his face and touching her forehead to his "I'm not hungry."

Edgar put his hand on her cheek "Rose, why didn't you bite me last night?" he was curious she had the perfect chance.

"Because I never wanted to bite you" Rose whispered, the hot water running down her silky back.

"Then what do you want?" Edgar sighed putting a rough hand on her waist stroking her skin.

"You" Rose's voice was calm; she ran her hand down his muscular arm stopping at his elbow. Edgar lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers, running his hand through her wet hair. Rose smiled, Edgar kissed her passionately pushing her against the shower wall, the hot water pounding down on them.

"Rose I have something to tell you..." Edgar breathed breaking this kiss, "Rose I-I"

Rose giggled "I love you too Edgar" and she began kissing him more intensely as he picked her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

Edgar was ready to push into her when it hit him _oh no, _he stopped kissing her "Rose we can't do this."

"Why?" she asked disappointed.

Edgar signed putting her down "because you won't remember this, when you vamp out you do stuff you won't remember. Rose this isn't what you want your not yourself" he finished stepping out of the shower leaving her by herself.

Edgar out his shirt on walking down the hall, Alan stepped out of his bedroom "Edgar what's wrong?" he noticed his brother's troubled expression.

"She did that whole vamping out thing again" he lowered his eyes.

"So you two did it again?" Alan raised an eyebrow.

"No but-" Edgar was cut off by Rose coming out of the bathroom, Rose looked startled as the two boys stared at her.

Rose rubbed her head shaking her wet curls "what just happened? one minute I was in pain on the couch the next I was in the shower. Hey Edgar I thought you were taking a shower?"

Edgar blushed "I did, you got in after me" he was trying to keep his cool.

"Well I think it's time for bed so good night" Alan interjected quickly before exiting to this room.

Rose's expression fell "I'm half vampire now what am I supposed to do all night?"

Edgar grunted walking into his room "I don't know, you're the first bloodsucker I've been friends with." The words stung Rose; she walked into the room sitting on the couch as the music from the Boardwalk entered the room.

_Stars shining bright above you_

_Night breezes seem to whisper I love you_

_Birds singing in the Sycamore tree_

_Dream a little dream of me..._

"I love this song" Rose began humming, a smile spread across her face.

Edgar looked at her then walked in front of her holding out his hand "would you like to dance?" his voice was gruff yet sweet. Rose took his hand putting her other hand on his shoulder while he put his free hand on her waist.

_Just say good night and kiss me_

_Just hold me tight and tell me you miss me_

_While I'm alone and blue as can be_

_Dream a little dream of me..._

The two swayed back and forth dancing slowly, Rose wrapped her arms around Edgar's neck and he rested his hands loosely on her hips. "Edgar why didn't you stake me when I got bitten?" Rose asked sweetly.

_Stars fading but I linger on_

_Still craving your kiss_

_And I'm longing to linger till dawn _

_Just saying this..._

"Well because you're not a full vampire so you can be turned back human" Edgar was less gruff for once. Rose looked slightly more disappointed but smiled and stepped closer to Edgar so that her arms were tighter around his neck and his arms were wrapped around her waist.

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you_

_Sweet dreams leave all your worries behind you_

_And in your dreams whatever they be_

_Dream a little dream of me..._

Rose buried her face into Edgar's neck "thank you for being my best friend" she whispered _yeah just friends_ Edgar thought stroking her hair. The two stayed that way swaying back and forth till the sun rose over the ocean.

* * *

**It's finally done so what do guys think about Rose not being able to remember what happened? I got most of my inspiration for this chapter from Animal by Neon Trees I figure that song really fits these two. **


	6. Chapter 6: Im back boys

**OH MY GOSH! I am so SORRY it took so long to put this chapter up. I know its been months I have just had so much going on with school and getting ready to graduate I havent had time to do anything.**

* * *

**3 months**** later**

Rose sat behind the counter of "Frog Comics" flipping through her favourite Lost Boys comic book. Edgar and Alan were gone to Washington DC on some mission for the president and she was stuck here looking after the shop. Ever since she had been turned Edgar had been acting weird around her. Like a few months ago right after she turned, she and Edgar had danced till dawn then he insulted her. Rose gazed out the shop window on to the dimly lit boardwalk when she saw two figures outside the door. Rose smiled and screamed as Edgar and Alan walked in, "the dark knights have returned" Alan chuckled as Rose tackled him.

"Im so glad my boys are back" Rose jumped on Edgar as he twirled her around.

"Take it easy Rose Im happy to see you to but im exhasted" Edgar groaned as Rose rolled her eyes.

All of a sudden a familiar voice came from behind them "your dead meat" the three turned around and were shocked.

"David? but... .your dead" Edgar shuddered as David and a female and male vampire stood before them.

"undead actually" David snarled

"No. You're supposed to be dead, six feet under, kaput! Wormfood! I saw you get impaled on a group of antlers!" Edgar said in a stunned voice.

David pulled his shirt down exposing holes in his chest "thankfully, they missed my heart", David laughed "come on Edgar. Your know the rules." Out of nowhere Alan lunged at David with his sword, David caught it and grabbed Alan's shirt "my turn" he gave an evil chuckle. David chocked Alan then threw him so he crashed into the wall and Rose screamed.

"ALAN!" she screamed running over to him to make sure he was ok.

Edgar dove for his bag but was stopped by the female vampire with purple hair. "So your a Frog huh?" the vampire smiled grabbing Edgar's face "does that mean you'll turn into a prince if I kiss you?"

Rose's eyes filled with tears as David spoke "don't die yet Alan..." David grabbed Alan's shirt "not yet..."

"Let him go" Rose flung herself at David but he was to quick and threw her against the opposite wall.

David turned his attention back to Alan who was bleeding "where's Star?"

Edgar yelled, "gimme some sugar froggy" the female vampire said about to plung her fangs into him but before she could an arrow shot through her head.

Sam stood in the doorway "suck on that!"

"EMERSON!" David yelled throwing Alan down "looking for your brother Sam and his girlfriend. If you tell me where they are I promise to make your death as painless as possible."

Sam laughed "what, getting your ass kicked once was'nt good enough for you?" Edgar ran over to Rose who was out cold and bleeding from the head.

"He destroyed my family. Now im going to return the favour." David said pointing at Sam, the male vampire lunged at him when out of nowhere Nanook tore out the vampires neck. As this happened 3 more male vampires decended upon Sam. Drawing his bow he shot an arrow into the heart of one vampire, who exploded into flames, catching the building on fire. "NO!" David screamed, he turned around "wake up Alan time to-" then he noticed Alan was no longer lying on the floor.

Alan ran from behind him "DIE!" he yelled throwing two stakes into the other two male vampires.

By now Rose was on her feet and the four of them were together in a corner, "this is'nt over boys. Not even close" David said stepping out of the door while the building burnt.

Edgar turned to Sam "what are you doing here? I thought you did'nt believe in vampires"

Sam laughed "are you kidding? I still believe"

Rose turned to them "well thats very nice but can we get out of here before you know, WE BURN TO DEATH!"

* * *

**Sorry this is so short I hope to have a longer chapter up soon**


	7. Chapter 7: Vampires Everywhere

**Ok so im happy that Im getting better at uploading chapters now that my writers block is gone. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Grandpa's house night**

Sam opened the door to the house turning the light on, dimly illuminating the creepy room. Everyone filed in, Rose sighed pulling her hair into a ponytail allowing strawberry strands rest against her cheeks. Edgar and Ala were whispering, as Sam locked the door and turned around it was the first time Rose and Sam got a good look at each other. After all so much had been going on it was the first chance they had to breath. When Sam spotted her, he inhaled and chuckled "hey your the babe from the boardwalk."

Rose roled her eyes and groaned _oh great this fashion victim, _"great its you" her voice was sarcastic.

Edgar and Alan stopped whispering and joined Sam and Rose, "you two know each other?"Edgar asked his voice with the usual gruff tone.

"Yeah, unfortunatly, I was walking around the boardwalk while you guys were gone and fashion victim here was hitting on me" Rose's face was unenthusiastic.

Sam paused for a moment "wait how do you guys know her?"

"I live with them" Rose was still grumpy.

"yeah" Alan laughed "shes Edgars girl-" he was cut off by a sharp blow to the ribs "ouch" he shot his brother a 'fuck you' look. "I mean shes my girlfriend" Alan joked putting his arm around Rose.

Rose laughed and crinkled her nose "you know it" she smiled to herself when she noticed Edgar scowl.

"Does anybody else care that nosfuratu is back!" Edgar yelled, this startled the others.

Same spoke up "I dont understand it I-" then he stopped, looking at the mirror behind Rose and Alan, he noticed that Alan had his arm around a partly see through Rose, "vampire."

"Its ok Sam shes cool" Edgar spoke.

Sam laughed "looks like we switched places" Alan smirked, and Rose looked confused not understanding what they were talking about. Sam sat down with Nanook at his feet, while Edgar gazed into the fire, Rose could tell this David guy coming back was bad, very bad.

Rose walked over to Edgar and lay a cool hand on his arm "its ok we can just kill this David guy."

"None of this makes sense" Edgar said frustrated.

"Preaching to the choir buddy" Alan was pacing around.

Sam ran his fingers through his hair "I mean, we killed Max. We killed the head vampire" his voice weary.

"or at least we thought we did" Alan interjected, "if Max wasn't the head vampire then who is?"

Rose yelled "does anyone want to tell me who these people are? I mean if its as bad as you guys say it is then dont you think I need to know!"

Edgar lowered his head and put a hand on her shoulder "I promise I will tell you later, no time now" then he went and opened the doors to Grandpa's taxidermy room.

Sam jumped up "hey guys come on wait. My grandpa really doesn't like anyone going in there"

The room was covered with carcuses of many dead animals of all sizes and shapes. "Where are the antlers?" Edgar's eyebrowls were raised and his face twisted, which left a sinking feeling in the pit of Rose's stomach.

Rose watched from her place by the fire as Sam slung his arms around his best friends. "He probably chucked them they have vampire viscer a all over them. Come on guys seriously the only thing my grandpa hates more than people in his taxidermy room is people eating his double stuff oreos."

Edgar ad Alan's faces lit up "he's got double stuff?' Edgar's voice seemed enthusiastic which warmed Rose's heart. She stared in the fire watching the flames lick the stone fireplace _alot has changed recently_ the thought.

Her train of thought ended when she heard Edgar and Alan yelling, she had'nt even noticed that they left the room. She ran into the dark kitchen to see the two spitting up oreos. Alan was over the sink "I dont feel so good."

Edgar was holding his mouth and mumbled "best before October 1984? These are like 7 years old!" He pushed sam out of the way and started removing bottles from the 2nd shelf. He took a dust covered Rootbeer bottle, put it under his nose and sniffed.

Sam snatched it from him "whats your damage Edgar?" he yelled.

Before Edgar could respond Rose spoke with a shakey voice "blood" everyone quickly turned around just now noticing she was there.

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

Rose stepped out of the darkness and into the dim glow from the fridge her face distorted and eyes golden red "because im a vampire" her voice dark.

Edgar walked up to her "don't make me stake you plaese" his voice gruff and slightly upset. Rose lowered her head and un-vamped herself.

Sam finally spoke his voice increasing in volume "I know what your thinking my grandpa is NOT A VAMPIRE!" he ended yelling.

Edgar turned around and poked his finger into Sam's chest " face it Sam your gramps is a suck monkey"

Alan walked up beside his borther "kill your grandpa you'll feel better." Rose could tell they had gone to far.

"Time to go guys" Sam said pushing the three out of the door. Headlights suddenly appeared over the hill blinding them. "Well here he is now why dont you ask him youself"

Edgar tightened his grip on the stake "stake now, question later"

Rose had had enough she stood in front of Edgar, the wind blowing the curls from her face and she could smell Edgar's breath "dont you dare Frog"

Edgar stepped closer getting inches from her, he lifted a stake to her throat, "dont make me stake you" this time his voice was like when they first met. Her heart dropped as she could almost taste his breath and feel the warmth from his lips.

Rose grabbed the stake and pressed it to her chest over her heart. "Just do it then!" her voice cold which made Edgar uneasy.

"What's going on here Sam?" Grandpa asked getting out of his vehicle as Rose and Edgar seperated still scowling.

Sam smiled "grandpa will you please tell them you're not a vampire"

Grandpa paused stepping into the light revealing fangs and red eyes "I would like to Sam but I am a vampire"

Sam jumped in front of his grandpa bow at the ready "back off Edgar, way off"

"We knew it!" Edgar yelled pointing the stake at him.

"You got it wrong boys" Grandpa said pulling out his vampire dentures which made everyone gag. "Im only a half vampire."

"Then why did'nt you turn human again when we killed Max?" Alan said still unsure.

Grandpa adjusted his teeth "because Max was'nt the one that turned me"

Edgar and Alan yelled "then who? Tell us and we will go stake him."

Grandpa smiled "Its not a him"

Sam's face showed shock "the Widow Johnson"

* * *

**Thanks everyone for reading please review :)**


End file.
